inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurakake Clara
(Defender) |number= 3 |element= Wind |team= Diamond Dust Chaos |seiyuu= Ayahi Takagaki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 053}} Kurakake Clara (倉掛 クララ, Kurakake Kurara) is a defender for Diamond Dust and later on, for Chaos. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"She delivers cutting lines with a smile. Still, she has her admirers."'' Inazuma Eleven GO *''"She delivers cutting lines with a smile. Still, she has her admirers..."'' Appearance She has a short dark blue hair with two long bangs, each with a yellow band around them. She also has gray-blue eyes with thin black marks under them. Personality She may be good friends with the Touchi siblings and Miura Hiromu, because she was shown to be standing beside them. It seems Clara is a sweet, elegant girl, shown by her graceful standing position when the Diamond Dust team appeared. In season 3, it is shown in Hiroto and Midorikawa's flashback that she is playing happily her own soccer with the other orphans of Ohisama En. Plot .]]In season 2, Clara made her debut in episode 53, where Diamond Dust had a match against Raimon. In episode 54, after Aphrodi made the first goal with God Knows, Gazel gave the order to her and their teammates to play serious. During the second time, she had the ball stolen by Gouenji, but after Raimon's second goal, she was able to steal the ball from him. Later, when Endou, Domon and Ichinose tried to use The Phoenix, she used Frozen Steal to take the ball from them and to give it to Gazel, but Tsunami protected the goal. Clara tried to steal the ball from Aphrodi, but was unsuccessful because he used Heaven's Time to get past by her. In the end, Diamond Dust and Raimon were tied and she vanished along with her teammates, Hiroto and Nagumo. Clara reappeared at the end of episode 56, where it was shown that she was chosen as one of the members of team Chaos. In season 3, it is shown in Kiyama Hiroto's and Midorikawa Ryuuji's flashback that she is playing happily her own soccer with the other orphans of Ohisama En. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= Diamond Dust form *'GP': 167 *'TP': 84 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 67 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 62 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 27 ---- Chaos form *'GP': 198 *'TP': 106 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 65 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 76 *'Guts': 79 *'Freedom': 8 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 115 *'TP': 138 *'Kick': 52 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 50 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 56 *'Freedom': 24 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 157 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 51 *'Dribbling': 72 *'Technique': 101 *'Block': 95 *'Speed': 115 *'Stamina': 96 *'Catch': 140 *'Lucky': 113 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 50 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Block': 133 *'Catch': 114 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 112 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 50 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Block': 133 *'Catch': 114 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 112 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Chaos form * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Chaos Angels' *'Blizzard Bomber' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Rei' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Star Sisters' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Star Sisters' Navigation